


奶油，男孩与苹果派

by Burgundyjinji



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji
Kudos: 39





	奶油，男孩与苹果派

兰斯·斯特灵自从业以来秉持他严肃的职业操守，不出三年走到如今的地位。他高大，挺拔，迷人，曾利用回形针和透明胶闯入五角大楼，只身出入位于横滨的黑手党港口解救人质，并无一伤亡。兰斯·斯特灵总是风度翩翩，据说他保持着从未失手的完美记录。这位王牌特工的经典名言“我独飞”在三年之后被他本人打破。狗仔抓拍到他开始频繁与一位年轻男性结伴出入公共场合，媒体敏锐地嗅到新闻的香气。在疯狂的闪光灯和背景挖掘下，斯特灵携带的男伴身份曝光。他是少年科学家沃尔特·贝克特，15岁时从麻省理工毕业，目前握有多样创新技术的发明专利权。

“沃尔特！”  
兰斯的声音响彻整个厨房。沃尔特·贝克特睡眼惺忪地从房间探出鸡窝般的头发，“兰斯，我想有必要向你科普睡眠不足给人带来的……别唱歌，亲爱的，你知道这不是你的强项……”  
“沃尔特！你的烤箱！”  
兰斯怒气冲冲地从他身边走过去，灰头土脸，“我现在要去洗澡了，在我回来之前你最好是能让这该死的收音机闭嘴！”  
沃尔特穿着兰斯的衬衫，领子歪到一侧露出肩膀和锁骨，揉着眼睛不情愿地走向放着五十年代金曲的烤炉。这是他的一个小发明，由于兰斯曾抱怨烤箱的提示音太过难听，他就改写了一段程序。他气呼呼地踢了一脚无辜的烤箱，它的歌声马上走了调。  
兰斯在玄关处看着沃尔特孩子气的举动。他总是忘记这男孩的真实年龄，毕竟沃尔特带黑框眼镜，穿红白格子衬衫的样子就像那种傻乎乎的男高中生。他的活力有点过剩，对彩虹糖和猫猫饲养手游有异样的热情。兰斯不免会产生错觉，而这种错觉时常给他带来罪恶感。沃尔特看上去太过年轻，他全身的关节呈一种草莓果冻般的半透明的红色。他没什么肌肉，一双可怜的小腿细弱得像高中女生，兰斯觉得多半是由于儿时缺乏钙质而导致的营养不良。还有他蓬松的，橡栗色的头发，他懵懂的蓝色眼睛——它们就像燃烧的火焰。

兰斯走进卫生间，他不可避免地看到沃尔特蜜桃味的洗发水和他的发胶，古龙水摆在一起。他曾出于好奇使用过沃尔特的香波，然后在后悔中伴着甜甜的香蕉牛奶味度过了三个不眠之夜。沃尔特还是个孩子，兰斯在心里这样解释。科学家是个矛盾体，他有时热情得像夏夜里熟透的浆果，在兰斯的指间喷出黏腻的汁水，有时像早春五点的人脸月，安静而苍白，用一具生着浅淡雀斑的瘦弱身体述说他的青涩，也是他的美好之处。沃尔特·贝克特的身体年轻而柔韧，被折叠成不可思议的角度。他的阴茎顶着自己的小腹，涨成深红色，无助地滴着黏液。这位在生物学拿过S的天才少年对性教育科普抱有极大的热情。他白皙的脸因为情欲和兴奋而涨得通红，在兰斯的阴茎上操着自己，断断续续地为他解释男性潮吹的必要条件。兰斯从大学时就厌烦生物学，他选择把沃尔特上面的那张嘴也操得说不了话。天才科学家分开双腿坐在男人的胯上，如婴儿一样吞吐着兰斯的两根手指。他眼眶通红，口水落到他裸露的奶油色膝盖上，像个不知羞耻的性爱玩具。

沃尔特全身上下都在发抖，这太过了，他受不了这个。他丝绸般的大腿内部肌肤被掐得全是淤青和红肿，头发被汗黏在光洁的额头上。他的穴壁在收缩。兰斯兴奋得近乎愤怒。他亲着沃尔特少女般柔嫩的，贝壳般小巧的耳廓，他长着一点雀斑的鼻头。  
“说不定这才是媒体想看到的，沃尔特，”兰斯说，“他们就喜欢你这一挂的，不是吗？瘦弱，柔顺，天真无邪的神童发明家？还是你更喜欢‘性爱尤物’这个称号？沃尔特·首席特工·贝克特，你毫无疑问会在好莱坞成名的，特工们的小娼妇。”兰斯的手轻而易举地掌握住沃尔特细腻如天鹅绒的脖子，他满意地看到少年的脸同时露出缺氧的痛苦和高潮临近的快感。沃尔特弹动了一下，昏死过去，虚弱地喘着气，脖子上留下一道可怕的青黑色掐痕。

他们以后再没做过那个。兰斯围着浴袍，从厕所出来时看到沃尔特抱着膝盖坐在大理石流理台上。他走过去，亲了亲少年的额头。  
“它现在不会唱歌了。”沃尔特安静而乖顺地说，他的刘海柔软地搭在额头上，“对不起。”  
兰斯捧住他的双颊，他说：“只要它能做苹果派就好，亲爱的。”  
沃尔特扬起脑袋，像幼鸟一样啄了一下他的嘴唇。


End file.
